Trying for Love
by LadySilverDragon2
Summary: This is a redone version of Trying for Love, which is my first BakuraTea fic I have done. Same as before, but with a new look. Rated R for mention of rape and cussing.
1. Default Chapter

Trying For Love

By

LadySilverDragon(2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Ok people, I have decided to revamp this thing, since I went back and looked at the reviews people had sent me, plus I think it looks pretty pathetic and embarassingly small. Any hoo, once I get done with the chapters I already have out, I think I will continue on with the story, I think. Sound good?. Ok, well read and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her life was perfect.

Almost.

She had loving parents, even though they went on business trips and left her home a lot. She was always happy, even though she was an only child. She didn't have many friends as a child, but she would always be willing to help someone in need, even if they weren't her friend. Once they had completely denied her friendship, she was less willing to help them. 'I never could stand to see some one sad, or in pain' she thought to herself. Her thoughts then turned to her best friend, Yugi, 'If I remember correctly, I first saw him under the willow tree in the park, she thought lovingly, he looked so lost and alone, just pitiful really'

As she continued to sit there, the girl looked around her darkened room. The walls were a pastel color, pink to be exact, with a sky blue trim, and a white ceiling. 'So much like my school's uniforms she thought humorlessly, I really must get it re-painted soon, maybe a nice dark blue with silver trim, or maybe a green or purple color'. Her attention was then caught by the sight she saw through her bedroom window. The sun, just beginning to rise, throwing off its bright morning colors of orange-red and pale blue.

She stared, almost in a trance, at the sight. Her attention was drawn so because of the intensity of the early morning rays. The intensity of the rays felt like the feelings she had for the man who the sun reminded her of. His spiky white hair, his brown eyes that flashed crimson, the powerful aura that followed him where ever he went; but also the gentleness that he treated her with, whenever they here alone. They also reminded her about the way her life was making her into the woman she was going to become. That one thought made her realize how bad the last few days had been for her, and that thought sent her lightened mood crashing into noisy tears.

This problem that she was now facing was the only one that she had ever had to contend with. Any other problems, like her parents being gone a lot or her not having masses of friends when she was younger, had never really bothered her, she was loved and that had been all that had mattered. But now that she was faced with losing love that she desperately desired and wanted to keep, it made her realize how easy and really empty her life before him had been, aside from the few friends that she had gathered along the way before she had found this man, but it had still been very, very lonely.

Since she had found him, however, her life had been full of life and true love. Sure, it wasn't how she had ever imagined it would have been. Instead of her prince charming coming to her and sweeping her off her feet, and them living happily ever after in land full of love and sweet nothings, it was stolen moments, when they could find a way to be together and not be seen, or in the middle of the night, in her room, where they would spend hours talking and loving each other.

Both of their lives had been missing something before they had found each other. His was worse then hers though, he was far much older then her, and his life had always been about what could he steal the next day, where would he be the next day, how safe was he and how much longer did he have to live, before he caught and his number was up?

Hers had been somewhat littler things, like the looks she would get from the girls at school, or when some guy would try to hold her behind the school and try to force himself on her. It had stopped some when she started to hang out with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Of course, being who they were, Joey and Tristan had an idea about what was wrong when Tea showed up late from school, looking like she was out of breath and about to start crying. They had tried to help, but Tea would never tell them who the guys were who was doing these horrible things to her. But she never let it show, how horrible and dirty she felt inside, only on the days that it happened did she let her true emotions come out.

In fact, it was on one of those days, long after Ryou Bakura had come to their school and all the dueling contests and Marick had past, that she had been able to first connect with him.

Tea Gardener had never known how fast one person could move, until she saw Bakura at work.

'''' Flash Back''''

"Come on baby, you know you want to, you fuck with all the other guys at school," Carl said, as he pushed Tea up against the back of the gym. "Carl, you sick fuck, I said No!" Tea forced out a whisper, as tears slipped down her face. " Yea, I bet you say that to all the guys who fuck you back here, and leave your name on the bathroom walls" Carl said, as he grinned evilly and pushed his body hard against her's. "No, I mean it Carl, so. Let. Me. Go!" Tea yelled, as she watched Carl start to un-button his pants. " Shut up, you bitch, before I gagged you and tie you up!" Carl said, as he started to un-do her blouse.

'Oh my god, it is really going to happen this time!' Tea frantically thought, as she watched Carl pull her skirt up, 'and I can't do any thing, he is too strong! Oh My Dear Lord, Help Me!'. Tea was near hysteric's now, as she started to try to twist around and get him off of her. He started to pull her underwear down, at the same time he was pulling his off as well.

Fortunately, it seemed that someone up stairs liked her.

She looked around frantically for help, but couldn't seen anyone. But just then, she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. It was Ryou, or what looked like Ryou, standing there with a shocked and angry look on his face. 'I guess I can't keep this a secret any longer' Tea thought, with such feelings of embarrassment, disgust and relief coursing through her.

At that moment, Tea could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. She stood there for a moment, but she didn't feel anything happening. So she hesitantly opened her eyes and got the shocker of her life. There stood Bakura, over the angry body of Carl.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Carl snarled, as he jump up and pull his pants up. Bakura was silent, but Tea could see that he wasn't still. "Huh, wussie man? I said who do you think you are?" Carl said again, as he pushed Bakura's shoulder. In a flash, Bakura, who was only about 2 in. shorter then Carl, had Carl's head bent back and had a knife to his throat. 'Oh, no' Tea though as she hurriedly fixed her clothes.

Tea slid up to Bakura and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and then tightened his grip on Carl. "Bakura, please" Tea whispered as she put her head close to his, and imploringly looked in his eyes. Bakura looked in to her eyes and tightened his grip even more. "Tea, this scum doesn't deserve to live after what he has done to you!" Bakura growled to her, as he tried to stare her down. Tea was silent for a moment before sighing. "That doesn't make him at all different from all the other guys who have done this before, Bakura" Tea whispered shamefully, as she put her forehead against his shoulder.

'What am I doing? I was almost raped and now I am practically laying on a murderer, not to mention a enemy of one of my best friends!' Tea thought as she tightened her grip on his shoulder. Bakura was silent for a moment before scowling and releasing his grip on Carl. "You can go for now, but if I ever see you anywhere NEAR Tea again, I will personally kill you myself, do you hear me? And pass that message on to you little friends, too" Bakura growled to Carl, as he kicked him out of his way. Bakura then put his arm around Tea and took her to his house which was closer then Tea's or the Game Shop.

"You know, you didn't have to help me"Tea whispered, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Whatever wench, just be glad I did!" Bakura snarled back at her, angry at himself for actually helping her. At this, Tea herself got angry. " Hey, don't take it out on _me,_ because you decided to help me, so stop acting as if I forced you into this!" Tea said, as she pulled out of his grasp and stopped still. To bad she did, since she was already inside his house. "Pff, whatever" Bakura said, and with that he changed back into Ryou.

"Tea! What in the world has been going on?" Ryou yelled, as he grabbed Tea and pushed her down on to his couch. "Ryou, what do you _think_ has been happening?" Tea whispered angrily, as she sat up straight on the couch. "Tea, all I know is what I saw today, and that was some guy almost raping you! So if you would be so kind as to tell me why Bakura and I found you like that, what else has been going on, and for the love of Ra, why hasn't Yugi, Yami , Joey, Tristan, or even _Kaiba_ done anything about it!" Ryou screamed, as he saw down on his knees on the floor in front of Tea and put his hands on either side of her legs.

Tea was completely silent, not in the least knowing how to react to an outburst like this. "Ryou, there is nothing to worry about, everything is going to be fine........." "Fine? Fine! What do you mean fine? Fine as in 'tomorrow I will be raped and I'll just make up some story to tell Yugi and the others?' Is that what you mean by 'fine'?" Poor Ryou looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Just then Ryou's head droop onto his chest and his breathing got deeper.

"Ryou? Are you ok, Ryou?" Tea asked, concern that Ryou might have actually _had_ a heart attack. "Woman, don't you know that hiding the fact that this _is_ happening to you don't make it go away?" Bakura's deep once again range in her eyes. She gasped as he lifted his head up and looked in to her eyes. "I..........I don't know what........." " Wench, I can tell that this has been happening for awhile now, and I know that the do-gooder's that are your idiotic friends would never let this happen if they knew about it, so why have you been hiding it?" Bakura's, voice held, if she wasn't mistaken, concern for her?

She balled her hands up in the fabric of her skirt, and she looked down at them, with her eyes full of tears. "I.........I don't know, I guess I just felt.........dirty and I just.........didn't want anyone to know about it, so I hid it, and Joey and Tristan.........they thought that something was wrong but I never would tell them, I guess I thought that they would think of me like all those other guys did and it scared me" Tea said, as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Woman, don't ever tell anyone what I am about to tell you, get it?" Bakura waited as Tea nodded, "I can relate to what is happening, understand, I have been there before and I know what it feels like..........to have someone do this to you for no reason, but woman, keeping it to yourself and thinking that you are now.........impure for some reason it not the way to go on with your life, it just makes you bitter and resentful."

Something in Bakura's voice really caught Tea's attention. "This.........really happened to you, Bakura?" Tea said, not being able to believe what he was saying, "you.........you were raped?" "Yes woman, I was raped repeatedly as a child, and once I grew strong enough, I kill the man who did that to me" Bakura said, growling as he finish speaking. "But.........but you have always been so strong and.........and resilient through out everything that has happened" Tea whispered, disbelief showing in her voice. "Woman, had I not been treated that way when I was a child, I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I have" Bakura said, as he shifted from being on his knee's to sitting beside her on the couch.

"So, Ryou really doesn't know what has happened with you? Don't you, like, know all of each others memories, or something?" Tea said, as she wiped her face dry of tears. "Ahh, that is halfway right, I know all of his memories, since I am residing in his body, but since I inhabit him, he cannot access my memories" Bakura said, seemingly please to tell about something else Ryou had less control of in his own body. "Oh, I see now" Tea said, as she relaxed on the couch.

'I still can't believe that I am sitting here talking to Bakura as if we have been friends forever' Tea thought, a slight feeling of worry flowing down her spine. "It my seem strange the way you might be acting now ,Woman, but something like this makes people act much different then they usually do, even me" Bakura said, as he frowned to the carpet.

'Bakura, I want to talk to Tea now, I won't yell at her, I swear, so please, let me out!' Ryou said to Bakura through their link. 'Ryou, I think you scared the shit out of her, she might not _want_ to speak to you right now' Bakura replied, as he watched Tea look around the house. "If you want to look around the house, woman, all you have to do is ask" Bakura said, as he continued to talk to Ryou. "Uhm, thanks, I guess" Tea said, smiling at Bakura as she got to look around. Bakura smirked as Tea turned around and walked away. 'Ok Ryou, you can come out now, but leave her alone for a bit' Bakura said, as he relaxed and let Ryou come back to control his body.

''''End Flash Back''''

'How can they judge him like that, he _has_ changed since they first actually tried to get to know him' Tea thought sadly, as she laid back down for some more sleep. Her mind relaxed as it looked over the happy times that she and Bakura had spent together. 'Maybe today won't be as bad as the other day, maybe there will be many more good times for us in the future' was Tea's last thought before she slipped back into sleep.


	2. Dear Readers

TO ALL READERS!!

By

LSD2

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to all my readers who have anxiously awaited my updates for my stories! Many unfortunate events have caused my to postpone any and all forms of writing. These include:

The computer having been wiped clean of all files, including the ones with my stories in them.

My Grandmother relapsing in her cancer and dying on Nov. 19.

My parents going through and finalizing their divorce.

My mother and I moving from this house into a trailer my mother bought and moving the things into it so we can move in.

Me starting a totally new school where I know no one.

My sister being pregnate.

All this stops my creative mood so I don't feel much like writing anymore.

Don't mistake me on this thought, I have been doing some writing, I just haven't done a lot, or been in the mood to type it onto the computer. Also, when we finally do move, I won't have continous access to the computer, so that will also help me not be able to get my stories up when I do finish a chapter. So please, don't forget about me during this time, and don't lose hope that I will one day update all my stories that will be continously updated.

Love Y'all much,

LSD2


End file.
